


I might look like you

by soda_dreamer



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Casual Flirting, Drabble, F/F, OTP if you squint, awkward Sarah, friends - Freeform, possibly more than friends?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soda_dreamer/pseuds/soda_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Punkrockscience drabble. Partly broTP, partly OTP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I might look like you

“You know bro, if I didn’t look like me, I might look like you” Cosima slurred, swinging a casual arm around Sarah’s shoulders as they stumbled from the bar back to Felix’s place.

"yeah?” Sarah grinned.

“Yeah – you know I went through a goth phase in high school?” Sarah raised her eyebrows and giggled at the thought. “Yeah man - then kind of a pothead, then kinda… this…” she gestured vaguely up and down the length of her body. “But we’re not too far apart. Like, I’d totally wear some of your clothes. That leather jacket with the studs is dope.”

“Yeah well you’d probably work it better than me”

“Dude, we literally look the same!” Cosima laughed.

“alright shut up – I dunno, you just…” Sarah stopped and looked at Cosima shyly. “you always look so good.”

Cosima grinned and gave Sarah a peck on the cheek. Sarah was momentarily stunned, until she pulled herself together and gave Cosima a friendly shove.

“You flirting or what?”

Cosima flashed her a toothy smile and kept walking, a way of dodging the question, Sarah supposed.


End file.
